Les ailes cachées des anges
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Les anges vivent avec nous. Seulement, nous ne savons pas qu'ils sont des anges puisqu'ils cachent leurs ailes.


**Les ailes cachées des anges**

« Je vous dis que les anges sont parmi nous ! »

Heureusement pour Dean, le dingo braillant ces paroles n'avait pas l'air d'un de ces fondamentalistes déguisés en pingouins endimanchés que Zacharie leur avait lâché aux trousses. Plutôt d'un pauvre type quelconque essayant de vendre sa pile de bouquins – sans grand succès, semblait-il.

_Oh ça oui, ils sont parmi nous_, songea le chasseur, _des fois ils sont même EN nous._

« Vous, monsieur ! »

Oh magnifique, voilà que le taré lui sautait dessus. Quelqu'un avait téléphoné à l'asile le plus proche, histoire de savoir s'ils avaient paumé un de leurs patients ?

« Vous avez déjà rencontré des anges ! »

…Minute, comment il savait ça, ce mec ? Un médium peut-être ? Pas bon, il fallait qu'il se barre en vitesse…

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas su ! »

En fait si. Réflexion faite, ce type était tout à fait normal. Mais il allait quand même se barrer en deux-deux, il avait un peu autre chose à foutre que d'écouter les élucubrations d'un taré. Genre arrêter le Jugement Dernier…

« Écoutez, mon vieux, lâchez-moi la grappe et je n'appellerais pas les flics, d'accord ? »

Le type s'agrippait à sa manche et refusait de lâcher prise. Putain mais quel crampon alors !

« Les anges sont tout autour de nous ! Ils vivent avec nous, mais nous ne les reconnaissons pas pour ce qu'ils sont ! Nous ne voyons pas leurs ailes ! »

_Heureusement sinon on serait déjà tous aveugles_, pensa narquoisement le blond avant de repousser Superglue Humaine.

« Merci de l'info, pépère, il faut que j'y aille. »

Le type continua à tonitruer alors que Dean s'éloignait.

« Apprenez à reconnaître les anges ! Apprenez à voir leurs ailes cachées ! »

* * *

« Dean ? »

La voix de Castiel était bizarre. On aurait dit que l'ange avait quelque chose à cacher. D'ailleurs il planquait ses mains derrière son dos avec l'expression d'un môme qui vient juste de retirer la main de la boîte à cookies.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cas ? » interrogea le chasseur.

Mais ! Est-ce que c'était une rougeur sur les pommettes de l'ange ? Castiel en train de rougir !

…Il ne venait certainement pas de découvrir sa Becky Rosen intérieure.

Les joues de l'ange devinrent franchement rouges avant qu'il ne se décide à cracher le morceau :

« Je voulais renforcer notre lien et pour ce faire, j'ai suivi les indications d'un livre, mais il semblerait que j'ai échoué. »

Un peu égaré et nettement anxieux, Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Cas, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'ange lui montra ce qu'il avait caché derrière son dos.

« Une tarte brûlée ? » lâcha le blond sans aucune délicatesse.

« Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu obtenir ce résultat » avoua Castiel. « Et je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi la pâte a fait autant de grumeaux… »

Dean se constitua un petit mémo interne, ne jamais laisser un ange lui cuisiner quelque chose, il était certain de crever.

« Et pourquoi tu m'as fait une tarte cramée ? »

Deux yeux d'un bleu céleste le dévisagèrent.

« Tu semblais souffrir de dépression depuis quelque temps. Dans le livre que j'ai emprunté, il est dit qu'une attention positive tel qu'un cadeau fait-main contribue à remonter le moral. »

_Les clefs de la communication harmonieuse. _Ben tiens ! Une lecture appropriée pour un ange du Seigneur subitement catapulté au beau milieu d'une société alien. Le chasseur louait l'effort, les capacités de Castiel à se débrouiller seul équivalant à peu près à celle d'un autiste de haut niveau, il avait bien besoin de travailler dessus.

Brûler un gâteau pour remonter le moral d'un humain. C'était… attendrissant.

Angélique, aussi, étrangement. Une petite gentillesse qui n'aurait pas dépareillé chez les chérubins grassouillets ornant les vitraux des églises.

_« Les anges sont tout autour de nous ! Ils vivent avec nous mais nous ne les reconnaissons pas pour ce qu'ils sont ! Nous ne voyons pas leurs ailes ! »_

Doux Dingue s'était trompé sur un point crucial. Dean savait que Castiel était un ange.

Un ange dont il oubliait parfois qu'il avait des ailes. Probablement plus en très bon état, mais des ailes quand même.

Mais c'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il parvenait presque à les voir.

**Et vous, vous avez aussi près de vous un ange qui cache ses ailes ?**


End file.
